1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a location register and accommodation transfer control method. The “location register” in claims, specification, drawings, and abstract in the present application means a location information management system.
2. Related Background Art
In the existing mobile communication systems, location information of each mobile terminal is managed by location registers installed by telecommunications carriers (Home Location Registers (HLRs): e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-298766 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-18135). When a mobile communication switching system executes a location registration or location information request of each mobile terminal, a location register as a destination of a control signal is determined based on a correspondence relation between location registers and managed object mobile terminal information prepared in the mobile communication switching system. The correspondence relation between location registers and managed object mobile terminal information is fixedly determined based on number bands of managed object mobile terminals or the like according to processing capacities of apparatus.